russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kapinoy marks 53 years of the sequestered
April 1, 2013 On the first day of February 1975, under the auspices of the Benedicto Group of Companies, the Philippines was delighted in the birth of a television station that would bring color to the dark years of the Martial Law era. Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) brought forth DZTV Channel 13, a commercial television station based on Metro Manila and initially beamed to seven relay stations scattered all over the archipelago. From a relatively known TV station, IBC-13 reached greater heights and became the country's top-rating network in the 1976. Through hard work coupled with and intrepid business sense, IBC management developed a strategic programming that appealed to the mass audience. Thus, IBC-13 set a firsts in the broadcasting industry and the number 1 television network from 1977 until 1988. Showing full-length Tagalog films and the introduction of one-of-a-kind program genres were first seen on Channel 13 like Johnny Weismuller as Tarzan, Iskul Bukol, TODAS, Chicks to Chicks, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, See-True and a lot more. Years passed after EDSA Revolution in 1986, things were never the same again in the network. IBC became a government controlled operation under the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG). Malacañang appointed several management groups to oversee the operation of the stations. The network's condition became congruent with the government situation. New administrators meant new management. IBC-13 managed to survive despite unstable conditions. The niche has carved in the broadcasting industry proved to be an indelible one. Instant recall has always been associated with IBC and its glorious past. Now, a new hope shines on IBC, the network which pioneered various genres in TV production. As long as IBC remains a network with its innovative and creative core intact, dream of reaching the top is not so far away. When IBC-13 celebrated its 53rd year in 2013, then President Noynoy Aquino III summed up in phrase the network's place in history. He said that the history of IBC is the history of Philippine television as the Kapinoy network memories of the glorious first 53 years of the coutnry's third largest television network. Through more decades, sequestered network IBC has set a standard for excellence and professionalism in the industry. Moreover, it has the onslaught and renewed of competitive and competition with its strategic hold on audience shares, ad revenues, privatization and income. One of the key elements in the IBC-13 success story has been its innovation and creation. As the industry third leader, IBC-13 has set the pace and established many first that are acknwledged legacies in the broadcasting industry. It is also the first and only Filipino broadcast entity to go worldwide. The Kapinoy programming is a healthy mix of news and public service, children and entertainment fare that has captured the interest and loyalty of the viewing public while Viva-TV programming mix of entertainment from movies, animes, dramas, telenovelas, asianovelas, comedies, game shows, reality shows and sports when Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation held its grand celebration, the Homecoming sa 13. Recently, IBC-13 won as the Best TV Station of the Year for the 2012 PMPC Star Awards and the 11th Gawan Tanglaw Awards. Over the years, its most formidable block has been its entertainment, some of its classic top-rating IBC hit programs back to Iskul Bukol starring Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon; Maribeth Bichara, Val Sotto, Jimmy Santos and Freida Fonda in TODAS; Freddie Webb, Nova Villa and Carmi Martin in Chicks to Chicks; the showbiz talk show Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Jimmy Fabregas and Ces Quesada in Sic O'Clock News and The Sharon Cuneta Show. Today, the revenue rich and highest rating block is the top-rating Viva-TV programs on primetime with the NBA and PBA games. Viewer loyalty, for making IBC-13, the undisputed number 3 network among viewers. It has likewide remained the network by the government and its high ratings. The dominance of IBC is more pronounced in the provinces. More than 13,000 former network employees, executives and talents filled the network compound and studios to renew ties and to relive the memories of their good old IBC-13 days. By 1998, leading the re-engineering of its programming is Express Balita, that revolutionized the treatment of national Filipino flagship news programs. In order to maintain its competitive edge, IBC-13 diversified into related fields like foundation, mobile, post-production, merchandising, UHF operations and international distribution. IBC Kids has developed into a qutfit of children's television programming; INN, its UHF news station, has remained the facility in the news and public service; while established its name as a post-production facility not only in the country but in the region as well. IBC International is now a revenue stream for the network, servicing overseas Filipinos all over the world. Past and present Also the present were Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon, Jimmy Fabregas and Ces Quesada, Joe Quirino, Freddie Webb, Nova Villa and Carmi Martin, Maribeth Bichara, Val Sotto, Jimmy Santos, Freida Fond, megastar Sharon Cuneta and Helen Gamboa. The Homecoming sa Trese also featured bazaars, mini-shows, raffles and musical numbers, among others, and food and drink booths lined the walkways. A thanksgiving mass, officiated by Fr. Fernando Suarez, was held in the evening, followed by a special show at the Broadcast City. The production numbers paid tribute to the pioneering Kapinoy programs of the network, memorable station IDs and theme songs, and departed IBC-13 family members. The network's reunion of former IBC stars past and present, including those from the news and public affairs department, performed: Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon of Iskuk Bukol; Jimmy Fabregas and Ces Quesada of Sic O'Clock News; Freddie Webb, Nova Villa and Carmi Martin of TODAS; and Sharon Cuneta and Helen Gamboa of CUTE: Call Us Two for Entertainment. Featured in a news department for song number were Henry Omaga-Diaz, Snooky Serna, Jess Caduco, Czarinah Lusuegro, Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba, Alex Santos, Elmer Mercado and Ida Miranda Castro. A singing champion Anja Aguilar and manpower of OPM singer Joshua Cadelina wowed the crowd with their performances. The show was hosted by the IBC chairman Eric Canoy, with the IBC president and CEO of the network Boots Anson-Roa.